1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device that includes a flexible display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays images, and a flexible display device has recently received much attention. The conventional flexible display device represents a device including a flexible display panel for displaying images, and the flexible display panel may be folded or rolled to reduce its size and allow portability.